Where I Belong
by Shadewolfy
Summary: Some people want to find the place that they truly belong, some already have and some have those places cruelly ripped away. Which one are you?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Where I Belong**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

Warning: **Hating of the ****Weasley's**** and some of the ****Gryffindor's.**

Disclaimer: **Don't own. Hope I could find a love story of my own, but alas, I'm not meant for love if my phobia is of any indication.**

Summary: **Some people want to find the place that they truly belong, some already have and some have those places cruelly ripped away. Which one are you?**

Talk = "Do you miss me?"

Thought = _Yes, so very much._

**Chapter 1**

**xXxXx**

Sixteen year old Harry Potter was unsure of what to write.

What exactly do you say to the person whom you're secretly in love with and who you at least want to be friends with? Let's be friends so that I can at least appease the part of me that wants to be near you.

Harry snorted, yeah, that would go well.

For a while he just sat amongst the owl roosts in the owlery, fiddling with his quill and biting his bottom lip before he just decided to get it over with. He squared his shoulders and scrawled a hasty note.

**DM**

**Please meet me in the RoR**

**We need to talk**

**HP**

He tied it to one of the school owls, a large male grey and brown dapple and watched the owl take off. For a few seconds he felt a horrible longing for his own, now deceased, owl Hedwig. He really missed her.

But now was not the time to mourn, he decided. Now he had to go.

**xXxXx**

Harry had specifically chosen a seat facing the Slytherin table that day for when the owls entered because he needed to see Draco's face.

He spotted the dapple brown and grey owl among the others, watched as it swooped down and waited for Draco to take the letter from it. The minute Draco removed the letter the owl was gone, merging with the crowd of owls leaving.

He watched as Draco read the letter then glanced up and nodded subtly to him. Harry sighed silently in relief before he went back to his food, ignoring the looks Hermione was sending him. She had been on his case about who he was obsessing about for ages, never letting up. She didn't seem to understand that he was allowed to have his share of secrets. Clearly in her mind friends told each other everything, never mind that their genders were different.

**xXxXx**

Harry watched as the owls above him flew their rounds, always shifting. They were also moving faster than normal so to Harry it felt like he had been lying there longer than it actually was. It felt surreal.

"I thought you wanted to meet in a nice comfortable room, not a forest." Draco said from behind him.

Harry scrambled up to face Draco and opened him mouth to talk, to at least say hi, when his mouth ran dry.

Draco cocked his head to the side regarding Harry before he said, "Come on Potter, speak."

Harry nodded before he straightened and blurted out, "Do you want to be friends?" Just as that sentence left his mouth, his face flamed up. _I can't believe I just said that._

Draco blinked slowly before he opened his mouth and answered the question which held the key to Harry's heart, "No."

Harry turned his head away and blinked away the tears. Of course.

"I want to be more." Draco continued.

Harry lifted his head, unsure what it was Draco wanted when he noticed Draco was a lot closer that he had been.

Draco curled his fingers under Harry's face and raised his head. Harry regarded Draco through lowered lashes before he leaned in and kissed Draco. Draco responded quite heartily.

**xXxXx**

Harry watched Draco from his seat on the bleaches, staring up at his boyfriend as Draco flew in search of the snitch. The game was Slytherin verses Ravenclaw and Slytherin was winning.

_Boyfriend._

That word still sent a chill of pleasure down Harry's spine. They were dating, and had been dating for a year now. Not that anyone knew on the other hand. Harry knew Hermione was suspicions, but then again when wasn't she. That girl should really learn to ease up on the paranoia. Not that she was wrong on the other hand but still, it was none of her business.

**xXxXx**

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he lay his arm over Draco's shoulders. Draco smiled wetly up at him before he kissed him. Harry kissed back but couldn't help but feel like Draco was saying goodbye. Draco pulled away and handed Harry a small box wrapped in green paper with a gold bow. Harry took it with a smile from his boyfriend.

"Open it later, okay Harry." Draco asked.

Harry glanced up at Draco, "Sure Dray, See you next week?" He asked.

Draco's smile became a bit forced but he nodded before he left.

Harry wondered about Draco's eyes.

He almost looked . . .

Sad.

And scared.

Harry glanced back. _Draco what is going on with you that you don't want to tell me?_

He looked back down to the gift on his lap. Maybe it had something to do with it?

He carefully opened the gift, pulling the card out to put next to him. He pulled out a small silver box that made soft sloshing noises when he shook it. He picked up the letter.

**Harry**

**I'm sure you've heard of Phoenix Tears and their healing properties. Well I'm sure you haven't ever heard of a Love Bird's magical properties. They are birds known for their silver blood and their tears that are able to cure corruption. I'm sure they will work on the corruption within Voldemort. It will give you a fighting chance.**

**Be safe Harry.**

**I Love You.**

**So sorry.**

**Draco**

_Draco? Are you leaving me?_

**xXxXx**

Harry entered Grimmauld Place, very much not wanting to be there. He wanted to find Draco, who hadn't been answering any of his mail and who had clearly been avoiding him. What Harry couldn't understand was why, why would Draco leave him. What on earth would make Draco say sorry, sorry he was leaving him. Unless someone else forced Draco to leave.

Harry frowned, feeling his temper burn in his stomach as the monster growled at the thought. If he found out anyone he knew dared to force Draco away from him he was going to become mental.

**xXxXx**

Luna, who was in the library in Grimmauld Place after Death Eaters had come for her family, shuttered and raised her head, oh dear. Harry was angry and he would be furious when he found out what they had done.

Luna put the book back where she had found it and left the library to owl Dumbledore.

He would be needed here.

**xXxXx**

"So Harry, how have you been?" Ron asked. Harry smiled thinly at him and took a seat next to Neville, who smiled in greeting at him. Harry smiled back before he turned to Ron, "Fine, really. Bit down since we left school. But that's understandable, right."

Luna, who stood next to him, winced softly when Ron's next thought entered his head. Oh bugger, here we go.

"Oh, I'd've thought you would be feeling better now that you didn't have Malfoy hanging on you anymore."

Hermione thumped Ron over the head, telling him that that sentence was completely incorrect. Ginny was next to Ron and she was nodding as well.

Harry blinked slowly. What had he just said? "What?"

Ron, who was busy trying to keep Hermione's hand from colliding with his head, looked back at him. "I mean, after we told him to leave you alone, you must be feeling better now right."

"Yeah Harry," Ginny said, "Now you have more time for us."

Harry whispered again, "What?"

"It wasn't that hard to convince him to leave you, honestly." Hermione said, "All we had to say really was that he would get you killed, what with him being a Death Eater junior and all."

_Oh bugger_ went through both Luna and Neville's heads.

**xXxXx**

Harry stared at Ron, who was still grinning in triumph. He could feel his famed temper start to burn. The righteous anger from the Potter line and the hotheadedness from his red-headed mother's side burned in his stomach as the monster within him roared.

They!

They were the reason Draco left him!

They were the reason Draco looked so sad!

It's their fault!

He'll kill them!

**xXxXx**

It took three teams of Order members to finally get the rabid Harry off of Ron and away from the three.

After Harry was removed it took a professional team of Healers to fix Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Apart from the beating Harry had given Ron, his magic had also been severely drained and almost damaged. Hermione needed treatment for the wounds Harry had given her, all magical. And Ginny, Ginny was probably the worst off. Her magic had been severely damaged with the power Harry had battered her with.

The others in the house all also needed great helpings of chocolate to get both their magic and spirits up. Apparently according to them, Harry seemed to give off the same vibe that a Dementer gave off when Ron told him what they had done.

Harry was locked away in one of the rooms in Grimmauld Place, unable to escape due to the wards Dumbledore had placed on the room.

Dumbledore, who had heard about the story from Neville and Luna, was furious. What Ronald and the rest had done was inexcusable. And to Harry, who was already so damaged.

After he left the kitchen and the still ranting Molly about how Harry would never be allowed near her son again he made his way up to Sirius's room, the one Harry was currently locked in.

When he pushed the door open he almost expected Harry to try to escape and when nothing happened, only then did he hear the sobbing coming from the dark room. 

Dumbledore felt his heart sink at the noise. Harry was in so much pain. Dumbledore knew how he felt, it had happened to him once as well and he would never wish it on anyone.

Dumbledore stepped into the room and moved to the dark shape huddled in a corner. When he bent down he was bowled over by the sobbing boy as Harry cried his sorrows away into his mentor's chest. Dumbledore sighed but scooped the boy up, who was now only a boy with a broken heart and not the hero everyone needed, into his arms.

This shouldn't have happened.

**xXxXx**

Dumbledore carefully led the depressed boy out of Sirius's room and back down the stairs to the living room. Sirius, who stood by the door, immediately picked the boy up and sat down on one of the chairs with the boy in his arms. Harry just curled up further and ignored everyone else in favor of Sirius. Remus moved closer to the two and wrapped his arms around them.

Luna sat in the corner with Neville's arms around her. She was crying. She couldn't stop crying because of both Harry's emotions battering her and of the knowledge of what was going to happen.

Tonks cocked her head to the side at the sorrow of everyone, "Why don't you just find Draco and tell him what they said was complete bollocks?"

Harry's head snapped up so fast he clipped Remus on the chin. Remus fell backwards in pain but Harry was oblivious to everything but Tonks. Tonks shifted uncomfortably.

"That's a great idea." Harry mumbled before he turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood and started ushering everyone into the meeting room.

Clearly a meeting was in order.

**xXxXx**

"Now are you sure he is in there, Dobby?" Harry asked the small house elf. Dobby nodded vigorously. He still had a connection to young master Draco so he was sure he was in the house.

"Good." Harry murmured. He turned to Dumbledore nodding. Dumbledore then turned to the house and blew the door open. Harry ran inside and started looking, hearing that he wasn't the only one. Everyone from the order still on Harry's side was looking for the young Malfoy.

Harry ran up to the highest floor and started unlocking doors, just looking for Draco. He had to be here somewhere. It took him a few minutes to recognize Draco's unique magical scent before he made a beeline to the last door in the corridor, the world seeming to fall away around him.

The door opened before him and Harry felt his entire body lighting up when he spotted Draco standing near a bookcase. Draco, who had been looking the other way, stiffened and his arm moved before him. He then turned, clearly ready for a fight when he came face to face with Harry. Panic filled his eyes seconds before the room seemed to light up.

Flames.

The house was on fire.

It was only then that Harry heard the calls of his family, calling for him to come down before everything burnt down. Harry turned back to Draco, wanting to at least get to him, when a sob ripped from his mouth. Draco wasn't standing anymore.

He felt arms wrapping around his middle and pulling him away from the room but Harry only had eyes for the door, flames licking from it.

The image of the door burnt into his memory, stored for all nightmares to come, flames whispering as they curled out from the room, the wallpaper curling away from the fire.

**xXxXx**

This will be a two-shot.

I kinda had this idea of Harry losing Draco and breaking all ties to his old friends, the reason for his losing of Draco. After that idea I wrote it down and started fleshing it out and Voila, part one.

I'm already busy with part two and considering I have NOTHING to do, what with it being vacation. I'm going to try to finish it quick.

Have fun.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Where I Belong**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

Warning: **Hating of the ****Weasley's**** and some of the ****Gryffindor's.**

Disclaimer: **Don't own. Hope I could find a love story of my own, but alas, I'm not meant for love if my phobia is of any indication.**

Summary: **Some people want to find the place that they truly belong, some already have and some have those places cruelly ripped away. Which one are you?**

Talk = "Do you miss me?"

Thought = _Yes, so very much._

**Chapter 2**

**xXxXx**

Harry's shoes made soft squeaking noises as he walked down the corridor of his firm. Two of his personal trained guards, ISAW's, nodded to him as he past them.

Harry opened the chamber doors and nodded to Rem, who was already seated.

Rem, who was a brown haired, silverish-brown eyed man and Harry's American counterpart grinned at him and leaned over, "Hey Potter, How's it going?"

Harry leaned back in his chair and tipped his head back, "Not bad. What's the case today?"

Rem shuffled through some of the papers on his desk, "We're being hired to track down and stop a killer native to Japan at all costs."

"The Japanese Head of Magical Council really came to us?"

Rem grinned, "Yeah, I could see in the Head's expression that his asking us was not what he wanted to do, but clearly his council had overruled him."

"Must be a high priority if they were willing to come to us. They know we only take on really high profile cases," Harry mused.

Rem hummed and passed him the case notes. Harry sat through the entering of all the other counterparts just reading through Rem's personal notes. It was only when Jessi's called the meeting to order that Harry looked up.

He placed the papers back down on the table and leaned forward, watching the men at the chairs on the other end of the Hall. They were part of the JMC, and had all come, Harry guessed, to boost their credibility and to make their case more favourable with the greater chance that Harry would have them take the case.

Harry shared a glance with Rem as Anika asked them to state their case. This would be interesting.

**xXxXx**

Harry rose from his chair and walked straight to the double doors near the end of the platform. His fellow counterparts all followed him to their boardroom where they would discuss and decide whether or not they would take the case.

Harry hopped up onto the counter and poured himself a cup of tea, which he sipped slowly as his fellow counterparts argued amongst themselves. Rem came to stand next to Harry, his eyes on Uzumi Kaita, their Asian counterpart, who was practically begging them to take the case.

Vagi Nega, their Norse counterpart, had sided with Kaita against Jessi Natre, their Australian counterpart and Anika Botha, their South African counterpart. Algus Mcklein, their Scottish counterpart, Conner Bride, their Irish counterpart and John Gards, their Canadian counterpart, were all sticking to middle ground in the argument as Modiac Navier, their North African counterpart, Domanic Stravos, their South American counterpart, Emalia Nictas, their European counterpart, Nivar Asamia, their Indian counterpart and Linette Deus, their Mexican counterpart all stuck to the sidelines on this one.

Each counterpart had an equal say in every case that was brought to the light, as the group needed to know if that case would affect that counterpart's region. If it did, the other counterparts would compensate for the loss of one of their own.

Each region had one representative, a counterpart that controlled that magical community's police force. They controlled many other sub-divisions in their region and they were the ones to decide what that region would do in any situation.

Harry, who had started the entire idea of a worldwide defence system where every country, land and/or state was in contact, was watching his fellow counterparts, all of almost equal age to him.

Out of all of them, Ivan was the oldest at 29. After him were Algus and John, both 28. Then it was Kaita and Domanic, who were both 27. Next it was Modiac, Linette and Nivar at 26. At 25 was Vagi. After her it was Harry and Rem, both aged 24. Next was Conner at 23. After him was Jessi, 22 years old. And last were Anika and Emalia, both 21 years old.

Movement drew Harry's eyes from his tea to Kaita, who was now pacing. Kaita suddenly stopped before she twirled to Harry, stopping right in front of him.

Before she even asked her question, Harry asked, "Risk factor?"

Kaita nodded, "Three. Will that be a problem?"

"No," Harry shook his head before he turned to Jessi and Anika. "What's up, guys?"

Anika shifted in unease, "I have been getting reports that this man, Konowa Ashira, ran with the Painted Dragons."

Gasps sounded. The Painted Dragons were the one group that seemed to resist them at every turn.

"I'm not sure if we're ready for this." Anika continued, Jessi nodding next to her. Since Jessi had sat next to Anika during the counsel she already knew.

Harry tapped his chin, "Well, I guess we'll see. We're taking this case. Anyone want to pull out?"

Anika wrung her hand before she turned to Harry, "Are you sure we're ready?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Anika nodded sharply, Jessi following her movement and then the universal agreement went.

**xXxXx**

Harry's soft footfalls were drowned out by the sound of flames on every side of him.

He glanced down to his arms to notice that the flames were licking at his fingers. It didn't hurt.

Why didn't it hurt?

_Harry_

Harry's head snapped up when he heard the soft call, not even wondering how he could hear it over the crackling of the flames.

_Harry_

Harry ran forward to the doorway before him and stopped before he fully entered. The room was flame-free and empty.

No, not empty.

Draco stepped forward, his eyes alight, a smile on his face and his arms held open.

Harry stepped forward, his eyes tearing up and his hand reaching out when the Draco before him caught alight.

Draco screamed and Harry ran forward but he didn't seem to be able to move.

The room burned down around them as Harry noticed that the flames had started burning him.

He screamed.

**xXxXx**

"Harry."

"Wake up."

"Potter!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and his hand wrapped around something. As the something struggled in his grip it took him a few seconds to realize that his hand was wrapped around Rem's throat. Rem's eyes were wide as he stared down at Harry.

Harry relaxed his hand and dropped his head to lie on Rem's chest. Rem placed his right hand over Harry's shoulder blade and gazed down at the slumped figure.

"You alright Harry?" he asked, his voice still a bit raspy.

Harry sniffed but moved away. He rubbed his face and nodded up at Rem, who was about half a head taller than him, Rem watched his partner with concern.

The door to their room burst open and Kaita dove in, wand at the ready in one hand and her wakizashi in her other.

She glanced at both of them, scanning the room before she relaxed. She moved forward and kneeled next to Harry, who had sat up in the bed.

"Are you okay Harry?" she asked as she carded her hand through Harry's hair.

"Yeah," He hummed. "Just had a nightmare."

"About Draco Malfoy?" Rem asked.

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"So sorry, Harry," Kaita said as she crouched down next to Harry and curled her arms around him. Rem wrapped both Harry and Kaita in his arms.

**xXxXx**

Harry hummed to himself as he entered his apartment and started grabbing clothing for his next assignment, the catching of Konowa Ashira. They had sent out a rumour that an upcoming player in the criminal market was the best Muggle passports forger and now they were waiting for Ashira to take the bait.

It would take a while but Harry wasn't too worried. It would happen eventually so he just had to wait.

Harry pulled on a black hoody and slim black jeans, he needed to be able to blend into the environment behind him since his position was going to involve Alley-walking, a technique Domanic had come up with which blends you in but still makes you comfortable.

Harry left his apartment again, locking it behind him, when his alarms silently went off. He turned and came face-to-face with the Dream Team.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Leave. You have no permission to be here."

Ginny smiled, "Oh they gave permission to me, considering I'm your fiancée."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Go to hell you slut and take your friends with you. Now, **Leave**."

With a pop all three disappeared.

Harry continued down the halls and left the building, but not before talking to the security guy, Sam, about the three of them. Sam apologised to him but Harry shook it off.

**xXxXx**

Harry leaned against the cracked wall, his hood pulled low over his face.

He glanced to his left, where the meet was going down.

In the courtyard stood Vagi wearing a snazzy suit, holding a briefcase with an impatient look on her face. She would be the forger today since they needed someone that was able to disappear and with Vagi's golden brown hair pulled into a bun and her ice eyes hidden behind sunglasses, Harry figured she looked pretty normal now.

Harry's eyes tracked from Vagi to Rem, who stood near the fountain looking impatient, as if he were waiting for someone. Next they travelled to Kaita, who stood two feet behind Harry, also watching the street, ready to identify Konowa Ashira when he appeared. A glint of light had him turn and regard Conner, who was sitting on one of the roofs holding a military grade sniper rifle. Of them all Conner had the best aim.

Harry hummed low in his throat, waiting for the clock above the archway to strike 1 pm. When it did he leaned forward, moving away from the wall. He watched as a man with Asian heritage walked into the courtyard. The man, who had black hair and dark brown eyes, glanced around the courtyard before he walked straight to Vagi. That solved the question of 'was that Konowa Ashira'.

Ashira started talking to Vagi, who stayed true to her character as the "go to girl for forgeries", especially in muggle passports.

Harry, and everyone else in the clearing waited in baited breath to know if it was green light to get him when Vagi moved. She nodded to Ashira before she bent down to open her suitcase.

That was the cue.

Conner shot a very accurate dart filled to the brim with the Creeper, a drug created by Modiac for the instant capture of an enemy.

Ashira dropped like a stone not two seconds later.

Rem moved in first to check him before he gave the clear sign; the Asian was out like a light. Rem started patting him down and pulled a small piece of paper out of Ashira's front pocket before he unfolded it.

Harry nodded to some of his own men who moved forward to collect Ashira to hand him to the Japanese Magical Council, before he moved over to Rem. It took Harry three seconds to realize that whatever Rem had read, had shocked him.

"Hey Rem, what's the matter?"

Rem glanced up to Harry, his eyes seemingly still dazed. He handed over the note that was in Ashira's front pocket.

Harry regarded Rem in confusion before he glanced down to the note, or more accurately, apparent hit list.

Suddenly Harry understood Rem's shock.

At the bottom of the list of names stood the name Draco Malfoy.

And a location.

_Draco?_

**xXxXx**

Harry regarded the house before him. It was a quaint little house on the fringe of a muggle town in the southwest of nowhere.

Harry glanced sideways at Rem, who stood next to him also watching the house.

He wanted to go inside and find Draco, but he couldn't. While Harry had a lot of power when it came to the Ministry, they still had jurisdiction over any war criminals, which is what they consider Draco. If he went in there now they would be obliged to tell them.

"Now Harry," Harry glanced to Rem. "If by some horrible accident the house was destroyed when I get here tomorrow I would be inclined to believe that whoever lived there and the first Wizard on Scene had died in the destruction," Rem said as he regarded his best friend.

Harry's eyes lit up and he hugged Rem before moving to the door. He turned back to the smiling Rem and waved at him. Rem mouthed to him, _I'm going to miss you Harry._

Harry replied back, _I'll miss you too, say bye to everyone for me._

Rem nodded and left.

Harry turned back to the house.

_Draco._

**xXxXx**

As Harry wondered the halls of the unsurprisingly bigger house than expected, he wondered what it would be like to see Draco again. He hadn't seen Draco since he was sixteen, since the fire. If Draco was alive it would be the first time in eight years Harry laid eyes on the only person he ever let into his life like that.

No matter what Ginny thought.

Harry pushed open the last door to that level and almost choked. An older Draco, but still Draco stood in front of the back wall, pasting something to it. It took Harry a few seconds to notice that it was a newspaper clipping. In fact the entire wall was covered in newspaper clippings, all about him.

Harry softened and moved forward to wrap his arms around Draco's middle. At first Draco stiffened before he abruptly relaxed and Harry heard his name whispered. Not two seconds later Draco whirled around to face him.

Draco's wide silver eyes locked onto Harry's uncovered green before he gripped him tight, pulled him in and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him even closer. For what felt like hours the two of them continued kissing, getting used to the changes in the other.

Suddenly Draco pushed Harry away and turned back to the wall. Harry scrunched his eyebrows, wondering what was wrong when he caught sight of what Draco was looking at. The clipping of Ginny talking to the press about her engagement to the shy Harry Potter, who was unable to comment.

Harry growled low in his throat and placed his hands flat against the wall, boxing Draco in. With his right hand he ripped off the clipping and crumpled it up, whispering into Draco's ear, "She's lying. I would never agree to marry her."

Draco turned his hear slowly to Harry, "Why?"

Harry shivered; it was the first time Draco had spoken since he had gotten here, "She hurt you. I would never touch her because she hurt you. Also she isn't you."

Draco turned back to Harry and kissed him again, this time slower, softer. Harry tightened his grip, wordlessly telling Draco he would never again let go. Draco in turn replied by cradling Harry's head and pulling him closer, replying that he would make sure of it.

Together the two of them reconnected then left, the promise of a new life waiting.

**xXxXx**

Rem stared up at the burning house, waiting for his call to go out.

He hoped Harry and Draco got out alright.

_Wherever you are Harry, be safe._

**xXxXx**

There was going to be more in the second slide (Every time you see one of these **xXxXx**, it tells you that a new slide has started or ended) but I got tired and just skipped it. Just know that they talked, Harry told Draco they could leave together and start a new life, Draco questioned his decision, Harry said his life was with Draco, etc etc, yadda yadda.

And Quala!

All done.

Hey, my first two shot.

Would you look at that –taps mouth-

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
